


And if it should take centuries

by Ruquas



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time when Chris is really frustrated he would eat Ben & Jerry's – but only that one with triple chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And if it should take centuries

There were quite a few things that Steven knew about Christian that no one else knew;

 

His lover liked to german rock music, but just when Chris thought that no one else could hear it. He sometimes even tried to sing along with the strange words.

 

Every time when Chris is really frustrated he would eat Ben & Jerry's – but only that one with triple chocolate.

 

And if Chris had a self – esteem, it wasn't really there. And twisted.

 

 

If someone would every say that Christian's music was shit, Chris would defend his beloved music like a tiger mother would defend her babies. But if someone would insult Chris as a slut or a whore, which happens quite often, the older man wouldn't say a thing. Because for some fucked up reason Chris thought that he was a slut, a whore and whatever else he got called. Chris thought that he wasn't good enough for anything, especially any kindness or a romantic relationship – let alone love!

 

Steve didn't knew why Chris thought that he wasn't worth it. But Steve hated the doubt that crossed Chris' face every time Steve told him that he would love Chris.

 

But, after all, that didn't really matters to Steve because Chris is the love of Steve's life. If Chris could just believe it.

 

When Steve told Chris the first time, that he loved him, Chris had just looked at his guitar and had smiled one of these sad smiles. “Yeah, right.”, Chris had muttered while he tried to hide behind his hair. Steve had seen that Chris hadn't believed him.

 

It was just like a deja vu when Steve told him just a few seconds ago. Chris looked hurt and tried to hide behind his hair again. Steve sighed stood up and went over to Chris before he knelt down and took Chris' hands into his. “I love you, Chris, no matter what you might think. And I'm going to repeat it until you finally believe me Chris, and if should take centuries.”

 

A look full of doubt crossed Chris' face but it didn't matter, because Steve had every intention to do just what he had promised.


End file.
